The purpose of this research program is to investigate the causes of hereditary neurological diseases, with the goal of developing effective treatments for these disorders. A genetic outreach program allows the identification and characterization of patients and families with hereditary neurological diseases. Specific research accomplishments in the past year include the identification and evaluation of candidate genes for familial autoimmune myasthenia gravis (ENOX), Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease type 2C (TRPV4), and a new form of hereditary spastic paraplegia mapped to chromosome 19.